


Tales of the Tamers

by leafmon1995



Series: The Legendary Tamers and the Chosen [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Side Story, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tamers have faced many obstacles to save the Digital World from Millenniumon. What they went through and what occurred...well, you got to read to find out. [Pre & Post The Voice of the Kaiserin][AU Digimon 02/Tag Tamers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ken's Promise

Even since I was small I was mute. It was always a struggle for me to communicate with my family. My parents never took the time to learn sign language so they could communicate with me. They often ignored me for my brother who was a genius. I'm a genius too, but I don't brag to the world about it.

I hated the attention my brother got. I know he hated it too. He hated that Mama and Papa always pushed him to do more interviews, more talk shows, more inventions, more everything. I knew he hated it. I hated it too. Because he was the only one that understood me. Oniichan always took the time to take care of me since my parents tend to forget that I'm around. He always made sure I was happy and in bed and helped me with my homework, though that was just an excuse to get him away from his.

It just so happened on that very day when two devices came out of the computer. One was a pale blue rectangle, while the other was a pretty violet and white and oval like. We blinked as the weird devices landed in our hands. What were they? We didn't know. We didn't have time to ask since Oniichan's computer began to glow and we were sucked in.

When we woke up we were in a strange place. It was a forest I believe. The first thing I remember when I woke up was seeing a creature on my chest. The larva like creature had black eyes and pine cone body. We instantly connected. My brother, on the other hand, gasped in shock as he woken up to see a purple and brown head with eyes. He got up so fast that I thought he had just gotten chased by his fan girls.

"What are you?" Osamu asked, trying to act calmly for my sake.

"I'm Yaamon. I'm your partner." The strange creature said as he jumped up and down.

"I'm Minomon! It's nice to meet you." I smiled at the creature as I sat up and hugged the creature called Minomon.

"What are you? And where are we?" Oniichan asked.

"We're Digimon! Short for Digital Monsters!" Yaamon and Minomon said together. "What's your name?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Ichijouji Osamu and this is my little sister Ken."

I smiled at the Digimon in my arms and hugged him again. It was a shame I couldn't speak to it though. I did make small noise though, which got their attention.

"Are you okay?" Minomon asked.

"My sister is mute. She can't talk. She is only able to make small sounds." The two looked shocked. "Though she can communicate with sign language."

"What's that?"

"It's when she uses her hands to speak."

The little Digimon looked sad at first but was happy that I was able to communicate with them. We had shown them the basic signs. However, that was all we could do when we were attacked by a scary dog. We all ran at first. But when the strange creature chased us to a cliff, our little Digimon changed into a green worm and a purple imp. They called themselves Impmon and Wormmon and the two managed to scare the Digimon away.

When we were safe and away from the cliff we met a strange old man. He was known as Gennai and told us to follow him to safety. Osamu wasn't too thrilled with the suggestion but we followed anyway. Gennai took us to a place called the Village of Beginnings. I noticed there were eggs and babies all over the place. Did I mention that the babies were cute?

While I was looking at the babies Osamu was looking at another boy who was walking towards us. The boy was named Ryo and his partner was named V-mon. We were told of the war that was going on. Osamu refused to get involved and stated that he didn't want me involved in such a dangerous place. That was until he was reminded that the only way to go home was to help Ryo fight this war and put an end to it. If they didn't, both worlds would be destroyed.

From that day we've became known as the Tag Tamers. We trained armies and fought against the Evil God's Evil Digimon. We had got separated a lot of times, which I know drove Osamu crazy with worry. In the end, however, we managed to evolve our partners again and later Jogress Evolve. We defeated him, but that victory didn't last long. Osamu got hit with a Dark Seed.

Over time Osamu got meaner and distant from me. He hated our parents and got maybe a little too obsessed with protecting me, especially with me almost dying at the D-1 Tournament. Osamu had started taking over the Digital World in the name of peace and order. I knew my brother was being controlled by the Dark Seed. But what else could we do? At first, he wasn't doing anything bad and the Digimon truly believed in what he was doing, until he started to enslave them. It was then when we took action. Though, for some reason, he wanted me as his Kaiserin. I love my brother but that was not going to happen. We are going to protect the Digital World and save my brother from the darkness. That was a promise I made to myself even to this day.


	2. Birth of the Kaiser

I never liked the Chosen. Not after what they've done. They have betrayed both my best friend and sister and risked them getting killed. I hated seeing my sister cry. All the stuff she went through, through that...that...agh! I hate them so much! Why did that have to return?! What? Haven't they done enough damage to my family and best friend?!

You might be wondering why I hate them so much. I have many reasons, but I would have to create a lengthy visual algorithm on why I hate them so much. Though I could just tell you how it all started. I bet you would want that. Fine, I'll tell you, but don't be surprised if I start cursing out the Chosen after this.

You see I am what you call a child prodigy. I never asked for it, but no one listens to what I want. My parents were so happy that they had a genius for a son. Yet I was not the only prodigy in the family. My little sister was a prodigy too. However, because she was mute our parents never noticed. Because of this, I always took care of her. We were so close and I may have become a bit overprotective since she is often bullied because she couldn't speak.

I was even more protective when we got sucked into the Digital World for the first time. You see when we woke up in that strange place I saw my partner. I freaked out at first though, but Ken can tell you that story.

Anyway, we were summoned to save the Digital World from Millenniumon. Let me tell you he was not a nice Digimon. He kept separating us or sent his army after us, much to my dismay. Ken-chan got separated from me a few times and I may have freaked out in worry. Why? Well, we were in a world where monsters could kill us and she had a partner who wasn't good at fighting in his Child form. Excuse me for worrying about my sister!

What was I saying? Oh yeah, I was talking about Millenniumon. Well, after months of fighting and hiding from his forces and using these strange eggs, we finally faced Millenniumon. It was a tough battle, but we won in the end.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. All of our Digimon evolved and fought the evil god until he started to turn into data. However, he vowed he would return, that it wasn't over. When he was gone I noticed these black orbs with spikes. I panicked when they went straight for Ken and Ryo. I ran to them when Ken pushed Ryo out of the way. She would do something like that and it wasn't a surprise when I pushed her out of the way as well. The last thing I remember from that day was pain as that orb embedded into my neck. I remember screaming and the pain and Ken's sobs. Then I woke up, only to realize that I have been asleep for weeks. My sister and my friends were all worried and relieved I was okay.

I think that was the day I allowed someone to be my friend, my best friend. Ryo cared deeply for the both of us and didn't like how Ken was being treated. He always came over when we got back. My parents fussed over me, even more, when I still wasn't feeling well. They prevented my sister to visit me and ignored her even more. Though it was a good thing that Ryo was around. It was amusing to see him fail every time he tried to beat Ken in video games.

Anyway, that's how our day was when Ryo got something on my computer. Ryo couldn't figure out how to bypass the program so I told him to open it. I was half asleep when he said it was a quiz or something. You could imagine my surprise when my computer screen started glowed and sucked the both of them in. I don't think I got out of bed so fast in my life.

Unfortunately, I had no idea what happen until an hour later when I got a video link from Ryo. He told me that they were in some tournament to help the Holy Beasts. One of them was trying to find a Tamer since the other Holy Beasts got corrupted. I frowned at that but didn't think much of it when Ryo begged me to talk to Ken. It was then I noticed that she was crying. I asked what happened and he told me. Some jerks were insulting her and Ryo, but mostly her because she was mute. I did my best in my condition and was glad when she did calm down.

After that incident, I helped Ryo as well with the tournament, though Ken was a lot better at war strategy than I am. Eventually, Ken and Ryo won the tournament, but it turned out to be a lie. They were getting trained because Millenniumon was back. The Chosen confessed to what they did but that wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that they were willing to send Ken and Ryo to fight Millenniumon and lie to them about it.

I did mention that I hated them right? I did? Good, I'm glad! You see they fought Millenniumon, he did something. I'm not sure what, but they came back bruised and hurt. Ryo was furious and Ken...Oh, God! It was horrible! She was hurt so bad that we had to take her to the hospital. My parents asked of course, but we had to lie to them and they believed us.

I hated them! I hated the Chosen! I hated them so much!

After that day, I started hearing a voice. The voice gave me suggestions to protect my sister. It suggested to rule the Digital World and make it safe. It told me things and I believed it. It was then when I got an email. This email told me that the Human World was cruel for my baby sister and told me of a way to give her a world where she would be protected and safe. There was instruction on it to open a gate to the Digital World.

I was skeptical at first since my digivice was not a D-3 like Ken's, but I somehow got in. But the Digital World was different. It looked like the scary place that Ryo described when he and Ken were fighting Millenniumon. I noticed a gray ocean and the voice told me to put my digivice into the water. I did what I was told and watched as my digivice changed into a black D-3.

Ideas and plans formed in my head and a realization of what I needed to do. I realized that the Digital World was not in order and was always in chaos. That was no places for my delicate, naÏve little sister. Digimon were not capable of keeping peace. From that day I set my sights on creating the perfect world where my sister would be safe and protected. From that day forth I began my mission as the Digimon Kaiser.


	3. The Story of Ryo

I have many secrets, many regrets, and lots of grudges on those who had broken my trust. I have all those things and yet I also have a dear friend who has been with me since the beginning. In order for you to understand my story, I must tell you them from the beginning.

You see I first came to the Digital World at a young age. I was on Otousan's computer when I got a message. A creature was asking for my help to save the Digital World. Totally bored of my current life I agreed and the next thing I knew I was in a field filled with eggs. I was told by an Agumon that the Chosen Children had been captured by Millenniumon, an Evil God Digimon. With his help and some others, I fought Millenniumon's army. However, Millenniumon never seemed to out right hate me. He was kinder towards me, which confused me on a strange fundamental level. I couldn't understand why he was kind towards me, yet mean and nasty to the Digimon and other Chosen when I found them one at a time.

Millenniumon seemed to hate all the Chosen, except me. He especially hated when Mimi or Sora got close to me, which kind of explained why he had his army attack us at double the pace when we traveled together.

Taichi was the last one I found and saved. Millenniumon had him prisoner in his castle's dungeon, knowing I would come to him.

You wouldn't believe my shock when he told me that I was his Chosen, that he was my partner. I felt like I was suffocating. There was no way he was my partner! No way my partner was an evil god! He insisted that I was his partner and was willing to destroy Agumon and the Digital World in order to get me.

I was still in denial though and had Agumon fight him. I had Agumon evolve to a higher form and managed to drive him away, but not permanently delete him. It was disappointing that he got away, but he was badly injured and wouldn't be able to fight for a while or so I thought.

Years after I defeated Millenniumon I was called to the Digital World again. Millenniumon was causing chaos in the Digital World. He had a bigger army this time and had many years to train them while I was in the Human World. I had to have an army of my own and so I trained many Digimon who were willing to help me protect their world. If you are wondering if Agumon was my partner again then the answer is no. I actually am partnered with V-mon, but it's only temporary like all the others.

We worked together for a few months until I realized that Millenniummon was too powerful and so I needed help. I went to the Village of Beginnings in hope that Gennai could contact the other Chosen. It turned out that he couldn't, but he was able to summon two new Chosen. At the Village of Beginnings, I met a cute little girl. Her name was Ken. She had amethyst eyes and navy blue hair that was tied into pigtails. She was wearing pink shorts and a light blue shirt. Her brother was the same age as me. His name was Osamu. He had purple eyes and spiky navy blue hair. He had jeans on and was wearing a green striped shirt. Next to them was a Wormmon and an Impmon.

I told them of the situation, but Osamu refused and was reluctant to put his younger sister in danger. I reminded him that the gates were closed and could only be open when Millenniumon was defeated for good. He deflated after that.

After that wonderful conversation, I learned that Ken was mute and had to learn sign language. It was quite fun learning it though. I enjoyed talking to her. Ken was a very kind and sweet person. I wasn't surprised when we found three crests and her's just so happened to be Kindness. It wasn't surprising that Osamu's crest was Protection. He was very, very protective of his little sister. I was surprised that mine was Loyalty, though. But then again I guess it makes sense. I had stood by the forces of good against my evil partner. I refused to join his side despite how tempting his offers were.

Speaking of 'partner' Millenniumon was more devious and determined. He was able to split the Digital World in half. The three of us kept getting separated, much to Osamu's dismay. You should have seen how worried he was until we were able to make contact with Ken. It was a good thing that Wormmon was with her.

There were a few times when we were together. Though Ken had to knock some sense into us when we fought or acted rash or stupid. I think she was the more responsible one out of the three of us. I have to admit I think she was a born leader. She sure knows her way around war plans, which was surprising for an eight-year-old. You could imagine my surprise when Osamu confessed that he let her play those war strategy games, like Tactics Ogre for example, when his parents were at work or out doing whatever grownups do. I was surprised. There was more to Ken than just a pretty face.

Eventually, we had managed to confront Millenniumon. We had lost many lives on our side, but that was war. Impmon, V-mon, and Wormmon all evolved into Wizarmon, XV-mon, and Stingmon. Ken and I then had XV-mon and Stingmon Jogress Evolve into Paildramon. It was a fierce battle, but in the end, our friendship, our loyalty for each other, our love and compassion for our team was what drove us to win. We had finally defeated him, it was such a relief.

Out of happiness I picked Ken up and spun her around. I couldn't help it and I knew she didn't mind. Even Osamu was cheering that we finally won, however, our happiness didn't last long. I heard Millenniumon laugh that it wasn't the end before he dispersed into data. I didn't see the orbs coming towards me. Ken and Osamu did though. I felt Ken push me out of the way. I watched in horror as the orbs came straight for her, but she too got pushed away in the nick of time.

It was horrible to hear Osamu scream in pain. Ken was on the verge of tears and was trying to say his name. But only small noises came out. I tried my best to help him, but in the end, we took him to Gennai. We stayed there for a few weeks. Gennai didn't know what they were or so he said. Osamu was fighting something. Something we knew nothing about. He had a fever and wouldn't wake up for several weeks.

Ken and Impmon were not in a good mood. Impmon acted the way any Virus Digimon would act, with rage and violence. He attacked a wall many multiple times a day for hours and only stopped when Ken calmed him down or when he passed out from lack of energy and hunger.

It was very sad. None of us were very happy despite that fact that the rest of the Digital World was celebrating with our victory. We didn't though. For one of us was injured, fighting for his very life. It wasn't until a week later when he finally woke up and talked to us. It was a miracle to see that he was all right. Ken and Impmon were in tears for several hours because of it. Though I was surprised and pleased when Osamu allowed me to call him "Osamu-kun and not "Ichijouji-san". It's amazing how fast we could become a family, just the three of us.

When Osamu was well enough to leave we went home. I wasn't there, but I heard from Ken that Osamu was rushed to the hospital and getting, even more, attention from his parents, while Ken got next to none. It was a good thing that I was there though. I didn't live far and often hang out with Ken when she was lonely, which was a lot I might add.

I remembered I came over one day when Ken's parents had to go to work. We all played a war video game on the computer. I was going to show Ken that I was the best in this game! Unfortunately, I lost and Osamu had to rub it in. It was a disappointment. I refused to give up though. I was about to play again when an icon of V-mon appeared. It turned out to be a quiz about the Digital World. The weird part was that it had information that only we would know. In the end, me and Ken got sucked into the Digital World for the D-1 Tournament.

I hated this tournament though. It was made to train me since Millenniumon was back. It would have been fine if they told me, but no they had this tournament to train me with other kids. I hated the name calling, the lies, the laughing and insults that was going towards me and Ken. And the Chosen...God! How could they? Ken was too young for this! They didn't have to lie to us. It was dangerous! Yet they did and Ken almost got killed.

Millenniumon was bad news and almost killed us. I will never forgive them, never ever again. That was a promise.


	4. Ryo's Promise and the Dark Seed

I told Osamu everything that happened after destroying Millenniumon once and for all. Osamu couldn't believe all the horrible stuff that me and Ken went through. We got thrown into many dimensions and there was even a time where I couldn't remember who I was. Though I ended up remembering Ken later on after I found her in this scary dark dimension that I traveled to with my partner, Monodramon. Osamu was terrified of when I talked about this place called the World of Darkness. Ken didn't like this place at all. According to her: it just didn't feel right. She was being chased by these weird creatures. They wanted to take her to their master or something like that.

I remember how furious Osamu was as I complained about the Chosen. Osamu hated them for tricking us like that, knowing that me and Ken could have gotten killed. He saw the state that Ken was in and it worried him sick.

Over time I noticed Osamu was changing. It started after Ken returned home from the hospital. I stayed the night to watch over Ken. I left the room to make some food for us when I heard a noise coming from Osamu's room. I temporary lowered the temperature on the stove and walked towards my best friend's room. I knocked on the door when it sounded too quiet.

"Osamu-kun? Are you okay in there? What was that noise?" I looked at the door in worry as I heard someone scuffling on the floor. He blinked as Osamu opened the door. Something was different about him. Osamu's clothes were slightly wet on his sleeves and near the ankles of his pants. Osamu's eyes seemed darker than normal, but that could be because he still wasn't well.

"I'm fine Ryo-kun. I dropped some of my books, which knocked over my glass of water."

"Oh, okay," I replied in slight confusion. "I'm making some soup for Ken-chan. Do you want any?" Osamu smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure I would love some. Call me when it's done." I nodded and turned around as Osamu closed his door. I frowned as he walked back to the kitchen. Something was bothering Osamu. He may not act like it, but I knew something was bothering him. It wasn't until later when I found my instincts to be true.

Within the months Osamu became smarter and was able to do things that only Ken was able to do. Osamu was becoming arrogant too but only I saw this. I didn't like that he spent less and less time with his sister. Over time we learned that Osamu was being controlled by the Dark Seed and was attempting to conquer the Digital World as the Digimon Kaiser.

I didn't like that I'm fighting my best friend, but what else could I do? Osamu was not listening to reason and had even tried to get us to join him. He continued to do this while we raise our army to counter his controlled Digimon. We had many close encounters with Ken almost being captured since we were out numbered. I regret not being able to do anything to prevent this since it was my partner's doing after all.

At times I wish there was more I could do. Or if I could somehow prevent this from happening in the first place. However, I know this was not the case. I couldn't change what happened, but I could try to stop him before it was too late. If not for me, then for Ken-chan. I made a promise to save my friend from Millenniumon's influence and that was exactly what I'm going to do. Let just hope those backstabbing Chosen don't do anything to ruin my rescue plan.


	5. The Genius and the Idiot

Okay, whoever said this was a good idea is a moron! I mean come on! There's an army of Viral Digimon coming straight for the village. I sighed. Akiyama has no sense of common sense. I groaned as I listen to the idiot make plans to ambush the enemy and get the stupid item that they needed. Yeah, right! Like I was going to go to the village just because some Digimon was attacking a city and just so happened to get a stupid - whatever we were getting - in the process. I mean I know we should help, don't get me wrong, but we are out numbered. Our Digimon could only go to Adult level at the moment, well more like Ryo's and mines can. I can't say anything about Wormmon since we got separated.

Why are we even here anyway? We should be looking for my sister! Oh, don't start that again Akiyama! You know as well as I do that Ken is too young to be by herself! She's mute and won't be able to talk to the local Digimon like we can. We have to find her and make sure she is safe!

I gave him an irritated look as he told me that Ken is safe. He just finished talking to her, well more like talking to Wormmon precisely, and said that Ken was on the safer side of the Digital World, collecting some type of Digimental pieces to help them. I rolled my eyes and scoff at him. This plan was stupid; really, really stupid. I can't believe this!

I sigh as he starts to talk to some of our recruits. We have at least ten Digimon, not including ours, with us. The Digimon all agreed with the plan. I continue to glare at Akiyama as I followed the idiot towards the city. We better not die.

* * *

I take it back. Akiyama might not be as stupid as I thought he was. He was careful and made sure we made it through the city without being spotted. I frowned in thought. I shouldn't be thinking this way. I barely know him and honestly don't like him very much. Sure, Ken thinks he's cute and funny and smart, but I can't help but worry that this an act, a mask. I should know. I have a mask on every day. Stupid press! Stupid parents that keep pushing me to improve my school work and spend less time with my little sister. I don't see them learning sign language, or taking the time to help Ken!

I groan softly at the thought. Impmon gives me a concerned look, but I brush it off. I don't need him worrying about me. I can take care of myself just fine.

I stop for a moment when Akiyama comes across a hidden cave behind one of the houses. I raise an eyebrow at this. Okay who would be stupid enough to hide here. I mean the enemy might be in there. And then Akiyama directs us towards the strange cave. I take it back. Akiyama is a moron!

I curse him out as we fight our way out of the city. Sure we managed to get these strange eggs and free the villagers, but was it really worth the possibility of death? I don't know about you, but I do want to survive to see Ken grow up again.

* * *

I didn't relent my curses even when we got back to the safety of our camp. Akiyama tried to defend himself, that is was the only way. There was no way to get the stupid eggs without fighting them.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to calm down. Tried was the key word. I just couldn't fathom why he thought this was the best way to do things. I mean really. We could have waited until it was night and maybe sneaked in or something. Knocked them out maybe and get away quietly.

This was getting me nowhere! I can't take it anymore. I gave Akiyama one last glare before stomping away from him. I didn't go that far, but far enough. We didn't talk the rest of that night. Akiyama didn't know what to say to me to ease the thick tension and I didn't give him the time of day. I kept myself busy by trying to think of a way to contact my baby sister. Ken was my world. She was more important than this stupid world, Well her and Impmon.

I sigh again, getting the attention of my Digimon. He asked if I was okay. I said I was fine, but he didn't leave it at that. I kept pushing until I gave in. I told him about my sister and how I felt. He seemed to understand. Even if it was a little bit. I kinda felt a little better after our talk. At least there was someone who finally understood me, other than my sister.


	6. Digimentals of Kindness and Hope

Sometimes I wonder how Oniichan is doing. I mean, he's not the most easiest person or the most rational to get along with. I should know. I'm his sister after all. Osamu usually doesn't like being with others, especially with the problems he gets from the press and our parents.

I silently watch Wormmon as he translates what I said to Ryo. It was very lucky and convenient that we ended up on the same side as Gennai when Millenniumon destroyed the Digital World into two. Gennai was very nice to find us this Reload Machine to communicate with Ryo and my brother.

A sigh escaped me as I thought about Oniichan. I hope they could at least get along for now until we reunite. Osamu is not the most easiest person to get along with when he is worried about me. But there was nothing we could do for now. We both had a job to do.

"Be safe, Ken-chan. We're off to get the Digimental of Friendship. See you guys soon."

"We will," Wormmon told him before signing off. Wormmon turned to me and asked, "Are we heading off to that cave in the forest?"

 _"Yes, let's go. I believe Gennai said it was this way,"_ I sign, gesturing to the right.

Wormmon nodded and showed the way. Our small troop walked into the forest for two or three hours before the cave came into view. It was a bit surprising that we haven't seen any bad Digimon yet.

"It's kinda dark," Wormmon commented as we walk into the cave. I have to agree. It was very dark. It was a good thing I have my flashlight then. My D-3 began beeping then. The Digimental was close.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my D-3. I looked at the map and surprisingly there were two dots next to each other. The two dots seemed to be in a cavern of some sort. The cavern wasn't far either. It was at the end of the hall.

"It's not that far, Ken-chan. This way."

Wow. The two Digimentals were breathtaking. The Digimentals of Kindness and Hope seemed to give off their own source of light to the huge cavern. I lift up my D-3 and the two Digimentals glowed. I watch in amazement as they shrunk and disappeared into my D-Terminal.

"Well that was easy," Angemon said as he and Angewomon begin to glow.

"Let's get out of here before we run into trouble," the female angel said with a frown.

I nod before we make our way out. Unfortunately, we were ambushed by an Arkadimon. Things just got a whole lot harder. Hopefully, Oniichan and Ryo were having better luck than we were.


	7. Digizoid

I raised a brow at Gennai as we entered the dining room. We had just come back from collecting these strange metals. What was it called? Digizoid? I silently watched him as he analyzed it. What was he going to do with it?

Gennai traced the strange Digizoid. The Digizoid was a big metal block and with several other smaller ones. The big one was red, while the smaller ones were blue.

"I think we might have enough here to make the devices and the corresponding headsets," Gennai said as he walked out of the living room and into the hall. I quickly followed him. What was he talking about? All I know was that Gennai had me go with him after they got back from retrieving the Digimentals of Kindness and Hope. It wasn't easy, though. She was glad Wormmon Armor-Evolved with the Digimental of Kindness. Wormmon would never admit it, but he was very cute as a pink fairy. Of course, he blushed when I told him so. A shame I couldn't squeal like I wanted to.

"This way child." I blinked as Gennai entered a strange lab. I looked curiously around. What was this place? Osamu would love this place!

"Now Ken-chan," Gennai said, knocking me out of my thoughts, "I need you to sit here for me." I looked at the metal chair that he was gesturing to. The chair was connected to a computer and had wires attached to them. On the table was some kind of strange helmet. I tilted my head in confusion.

Gennai had a soft expression on his face as he answered my unspoken question. "We are going to create these devices to transmit your thoughts. With that, it will go into mini headsets that we can give to the Digimon so they can understand you. I know it's hard communicating with most of them, so I thought we could work on this for the time being.

I blinked and smiled. That was such a great idea! It was a bit difficult when we come in contact with new Digimon and have them learn a way to communicate with me. Osamu was the only one who (not including Gennai) could talk to me without a problem. Wormmon was good and a fast learner, but there were times where he struggled to understand. But he was getting better for the three years that we spent here.

I walked to the chair and stepped on the stool that Gennai laid for me. When I sat down, Gennai placed the helmet on my head and connected some weirds to it. The helmet was a bit hard and uncomfortable, but I waited it out. I was too curious on what Gennai was doing on the computer.

I watched as he typed on the computer and started creating different programs. He turned to me from time to time to see if I had any input when he was stuck. I gladly made some suggestions. I was impressed by all the coding. It was probably a good thing I studied DigiCode when we finished our missions. It helped out a lot, especially since we had to go to this temple next to find the Digimental of Knowledge.

I continued to wait as Gennai typed. I could be here awhile.


	8. Jungle

"Oi, Ichijouji-san! Wait up!" I ignored the moron as we walked through a jungle. A god damn jungle! What was he thinking anyway? Did he really think that going through a jungle to get to the next village (which so happened to have Millenniumon's troops and heavy guarded at that) was a great idea? It would have been fine if they hadn't gotten lost. I wasn't sure if I was mad or furious at the idiot. He'd been here the longest! How is it that he didn't know where they are?

"Ichijouji-san!" I glanced at Akiyama with a glare. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Come on," he tried to reason, "the Digital World is huge and not even I traveled all of it. This is only a small sector of it. We should still be in Qinglongmon sector, but its hard to tell with Millenniumon cutting it in half."

My glared faded a bit as I frowned. If this was only a small sector then he wondered what the whole world was like. "So, you never been in this part of the jungle?"

Akiyama shrugged his shoulders. "Not really," he answered. "First time for me too. What about you guys?" Akiyama directed his question to V-mon and the rest of their troops.

"Nope," V-mon said nonchalantly.

"I believe we have," Angemon said with a frown as he walked behind them. Angewomon nodded.

"We have, indeed. This is actually the forest that leads to the Holy Temple."

"Holy Temple?" Akiyama and I asked them.

"Yes, the Holy Temple is where we live," Angemon said. "Do you think Ophanimon would be willing to have some of the others to join us?"

"Maybe," Angewomon said in uncertainty. "We would have to ask."

"Well, if she does then we would have more allies to fight!" V-mon said cheerfully.

"Nothing gets you down, is there V-mon?" Akiyama asked V-mon with a small smile.

"Nope!" V-mon replied.

I sighed. How long were they going to keep walking like this? I really don't want to be here forever, nor do I want to listen to them all day and night. I sighed again as we walked. I ignored the talking of the other two. I really wanted this war to be over.


End file.
